


Dimensional (Eoxgenesis)

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What some people thought....is actually true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensional (Eoxgenesis)

“You talk to him,” Tom said. “The last time I asked him he nearly bit my head off.”

“Yeah, he didn’t speak to me for a week,” Chris added. “He’s your husband.”

Dom sighed and nodded, “After the gig, yeah.”

Matt had been acting weirdly…well weirder than usual. He’d started disappearing again, for hours on end; something he’d stopped doing when became more recognisable. 

Dom supposed it had started a few months ago. They had been on a two week break from touring and they had returned to London. Matt seemed relaxed until that night.

Dom had gone out to see a local band and it was quite late when he returned home. He glanced up at the window that fronted their bedroom; there was a soft blue glow enemating from it.

He walked in the front door and he was hit by static, and every hair on his body stood up.

“Matt?” he called and suddenly the static was gone.

He heard the bedroom door, then the familiar staccato tap of Matt’s feet on the stairs. He smiled when he saw the frontman and was nearly bowled over by him.

“Whoa there, I’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“I know, I just missed you, y’know.”

He looked at Matt; his face was flushed and he seemed agitated.

“Come on,” Matt said and Dom didn’t argue when Matt took his hand and led him up to their bedroom.

*****************

A few days later he was in the middle of cleaning binge, having finally had enough of Matt leaving stuff strewn about. He was hoovering under the bed when it hit something. He fished it out, it was box, an odd looking box; it looked metallic but felt like plastic.

He put it back, thinking it was one of Matt’s ‘toys’.

A week later he was looking for Matt, who had disappeared after the gig….it was the third time in so many weeks. He really hoped Matt’s old habits weren’t returning, because it meant that his old insecurities were resurfacing.

As he walked towards the tour bus he saw the same blue light, and he felt that static again. He entered the bus quietly…and there was Matt, his back to the door, bathed in the blue light.

“Matt?” he said.

The singer jumped and the blue light disappeared.

“What in the box?” Dom said.

“Nothing,” Matt said, closing the box and stashing it in his small cupboard and locking it afterwards.

***********************

Dom didn’t get a chance to speak to Matt about the box or his behaviour after that…mainly because Matt seemed to be avoiding him; even when they shared a bunk he seemed distracted.

Dom was sitting in the waiting area when Matt walked in, and he became concerned; Matt looked miserable.

“Love, what’s wrong?”

“I…nothing,” Matt said and turned away, then he suddenly turned around, took Dom’s face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, it was tender and soft.

“I love you,” he said softly, then walked away.

Dom blinked…something felt very wrong. He was about to go after Matt when the five minute call came over his radio.

The concert seemed to go well, and Matt was his exuberant self, until they came to play Exogenesis. Matt’s voice seemed to have a plaintive tone to it, and it made his heart lurch.

After the gig he expected Matt to join him, but he didn’t.

****************

Four hours later the arena was crawling with police and press…Matt was missing, and not in that he’d turn up and be confused as to why everybody was panicking missing.

One of the crew had found Matt’s jacket, along with his wallet and phone.

Dom hated the house now…it wasn’t home without Matt. Four hours had turned into four days and they had returned home, in the hope that.......Matt might just turn up.

The press had been full of horrible headlines…Matt’s mental state…the state of their marriage.

He walked into what was now just a bedroom, and the first thing he saw was that box; it had been found alongside Matt’s jacket.

He sighed and went to bed, hoping that sleep would bring him some peace.

He woke suddenly and found the room was bathed in blue light and it was coming from that box.

Suddenly the light began to coalesce into a shape, a human shape. He blinked and then his eyes widened…that shape was Matthew.

He blinked, was he dreaming?

Then the shape spoke.

“Hello love,” it said. “And no, you’re not dreaming, it’s me.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time to explain…well, I guess Tom was right all along. I’m an alien, well not in that tentacled green brain sucking alien sense…I’m from another dimension.”

“What?” was all Dom could say again.

“Listen, I don’t have much time, this doorway won’t stay open for long. Will you come to my dimension…be with me?”

What could Dom say and he took Matt’s outstretched hand.

*********************

Seven years later two figures stood in front of a court house.

“I hated that,” Chris said. “Bloody vultures.”

“I know,” Kelly said.

Later that day Chris watched as a piece of marble was placed on an empty grave. The inscription read.

Matthew James Bellamy-Howard- Born 9th June 1978  
Dominic James Howard- Born 7th December 1977.

He refused to put a date of death, because unlike those that were only interested in money, he refused to believe they were dead.

He chose to believe that they were out there somewhere…and they were happy.


End file.
